I'll Show You The Stars
by CasablancaInTheTardis
Summary: Rating M not suitable for kiddies! 10Rose RomanceSuggestive themes. In the Tardis, Rose and the doctor flirt and generally have fun with one another.very cute fluff! Ending A relatively clean, If you want ending B then msg me and i'll send it bc of smutt!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who but if I did the Doctor and Rose would be together forever

AN - This is my first attempt at a 'smutty' fic. The first three chapters are fairly innocent so i might just post those instead because im not sure if i want to post the graphic bits as they are a bit, well, graphic. anyway - enjoy the first 3 chapters - lots of flirting. i think its quite cute :)

please read and review :)

* * *

Chapter 1 - Alone With My Thoughts:

"What are you doing now?" Rose asked of the Doctor upon entering the control room and seeing him with his legs poking up in the air at a strange angle.

"Imf gesh fishin va faridish" he called.

"You're fishin' the what?"

"I'm just fixing the Tardis," he explained resurfacing from under the metal grating and taking his sonic screwdriver out of his mouth. Really, Rose should know by now that pretty much any time he wasn't with her he was either eating, showering or tinkering with various parts of the Tardis. It kept him sane.

"What's wrong with it, then?"

"What do you mean what's wrong, there's nothing wrong with her!" he said, indignantly.

"Oh, so you're just doing a bit of jiggery pokery for fun then?"

_Wish he'd do some jiggery pokery with me,_ she thought longingly, unaware that she was simultaneously staring at his torso and biting her lower lip rather seductively.

"Rose?" asked the Doctor, snapping her out of her reverie, "Is there something you wanted to say?"

"Hmm, what? No, I can't remember, oh yeah. Well, it's been a week now that I've been back with you"

"Since you came back from Pete's World", the Doctor chipped in helpfully.

"Well, yeah. And I just wanted to do something special to celebrate. So I'm gonna cook!" she said gleefully.

"Your mother didn't teach you, did she, coz if she did I'm not really sure I'm hungry"

"Oi! Thanks a lot, but I can cook a right sight better than mum" she countered.

_She wouldn't have to cook dessert, though_, thought the Doctor, _I know what I would want and she's standing right in front of me. Wow, that was a cheesy thing to think, but it's true I suppose._

He immediately chastised himself for thinking such things. He had no right to feel this way for Rose. He had let her down so many times before, he didn't want to put them in a situation where he might let her down again. She wouldn't be able to stand that sort of emotional upheaval. Not again. And he couldn't promise forever, and anything less would not be fair. So he resigned himself to the fact that he could admire and treasure and desire Rose all he liked, he just couldn't have her. In both senses of the word.

_

* * *

I wonder what he's thinking about,_ Rose pondered. _Probably about some mechanism of the Tardis that could do with a tune up. Honestly. It's so hard competing for attention with a slightly telepathic time machine. It's an unfair competition. _

_And when, in the name of all that is holy, is he going to finish that sentence. It's been at least a year since I told him that I loved him. And here we are, united at last, and he still hasn't got the guts to tell me._

Rose put the Doctor's emotional restrictiveness down to the fact that he just didn't feel that way about her. Although she was sure that had caught him looking in her in that way a fair few times over the past week that they had been together. Now she was just confused.

_He was definitely going to say it on the beach that day, maybe he still will, maybe he just needs some encouragement._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor who

AN - Rose is such a flirt in this chapter. I'm thinking its a tad out of character so alien aphrodisiacs might be involved later so as to keep the characters fairly in character.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 2 - Dinner?

"Rose, that smells delicious. What is it?" asked the Doctor, strolling into the dining room in a fresh suit and converses. The medium sized table was draped with a dark blue tablecloth to match the shimmering blue walls, and in the centre there was a large silver lid covering what was bound to be a delectable meal.

"Rose? I thought you were in here, where are you?" he called, half bemused, half annoyed (because he had been talking to himself).

"Sorry, was just getting changed" Rose said as she walked in the door, pulling at the neckline of her top.

The Doctor very nearly knocked over a candlestick.

"Wow, that's err.. Wow" he exhaled.

"Thanks" Rose grinned, plopping down into a comfy velvet chair, giving the Doctor very little time to admire the vermillion halter neck with plunging neckline and the short, ruffled black skirt that showed off her beautiful calves.

"Hungry?" she asked, pleased to note that the Doctor appeared to be in shock.

"Starving" he growled, a look of undisguised lust in his eyes. He turned bright red, realising what he had just said and the manner in which he had said it, and turned to look at the floor.

_Excellent,_ thought Rose, _this serves him right for making me wait. He'll say it by the end of the night, guaranteed. _

"Well, I think you'll be pleased to know that I have made.. Chips!" she whipped the lid off the dish to reveal a hefty pile of golden chips surrounded by assorted vegetables in smaller ceramic cups.

"Original" grinned the Doctor.

"Tasty" replied Rose, grabbing a chip and letting it linger on her lip for a moment before biting into it. Hard.

"Mmm, these are gorgeous!" Rose said through a mouthful of potato. The Doctor was strangely mesmerised by her lips and found it very difficult to take his eyes off of them. _Excellent_, thought Rose, _step one in the seduce-a-time lord handbook - drawing attention to lips and mouth, tick!_

"Are you going to eat these or what? I swear I'm a better cook than my mum" Rose broke off, looking sad. The Doctor, realising this through his lust-induced state of speechlessness, hurriedly got out of his seat and knelt down next to Rose. He was conscious of how close they were and of how he could very easily wrap a comforting arm around her waist. But he managed to restrain himself, reasoning that now was not the best time to take advantage of a situation.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. You know that if I ever found a way back to Pete's World, I would tell you and we would go and see your mum right away. Well, you could see her. I would probably wait in the Tardis, for safety's sake. I'm so sorry Rose."

Rose knew it was wrong to use her mother as a means to weaken the Doctor's defences, but oh boy, was it working! She had him eating out of the palm of her hand.

_Step two, make him feel as though he owes you something, definitely cross that off the list, he owes me my family… kinda. _

"It's okay, it's just I'm really gonna miss her. And her bad cooking! But s'ok, I made my decision. I chose you, and I stand by that Doctor, even though it means never seeing my mum again. I'll stay with you forever"

_Step three, make sure he knows that he's the most important thing in your life. Double tick!_

"Rose, are you sure you're okay?" the concern clear in the Doctor's voice. She nodded, smiling a little.

"Good, now where were we? Ah yes, chips!" he grabbed one and shoved it into his mouth, grinning madly. He was obviously trying to cheer her up. Not that she needed it.

"You're such a nutter!"

"Ah, but you love me anyway!"

Silence.

Both were blushing profusely.

Finally they had come to the topic they had so neatly avoided for so long.

While she was pleased that they would at last be able to discuss their feelings, Rose was a little embarrassed that he had brought up her words. She had hoped for a little more time to seduce him before they got to that point. The Doctor, meanwhile, could've bashed his head against the Tardis console at his own stupidity. He had to go and ruin the moment, didn't he?

_Right, if he's not going to say anything, I had better start, _though Rose.

"Doctor," she began, not really knowing what to say next.

"Hold on," he said, "I have something to say". Rose just stood there, rooted to the spot in anticipation.

"Rose, from the first moment I met you, you've been surprising me with all sorts of stuff. You've shown great compassion towards others, shown respect to them and empathy with them where it's due. You've done great things for this universe. And for me. You've saved my life a couple of times. You've told me when I'm wrong, and you've helped me to see what's right. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for trapping you in that parallel world, for showing you the universe and then having to leave you behind. I'm sorry that you'll never be able to see Mickey or your mum again." he paused to take a breath.

"But most of all I'm sorry it's taken me so long to do this" and he pulled her tightly to him and kissed her full on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, not yet :(

AN - Yay they kissed. But what will happen next? Read on and find out!

If you have any suggestions as to where to go from here, please let me know!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Waiting Game:

Rose could've melted on the spot. The Doctor's lips were warm on hers and as he kissed her, he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist, hands coming to rest on her lower back. Her hands crept up into his messy hair and she held him tightly in her grasp, not wanting to ever ever let go. As the kiss deepened, Rose felt a desperate tugging in the pit of her stomach and realised that she was no longer in control of the situation. The Doctor had managed to seduce her. _Bugger._ Mind you, she didn't really see that as an issue at this point.

_Why did I wait so long? Two years of this I could've had. Two years and a week! Really, taking the moral high ground when it comes to keeping relationships 'safe' is really no fun at all. __This__ is what I've been missing out on!_

It was at this point that Rose noticed something pressing against her upper thigh. Wondering if it was what she had hoped or if it was just a banana, she stood on her toes to whisper huskily in the Doctor's ear,

"What took you so long".

He grinned as he began to kiss her ears instead.

"Lord of Time," kiss, "got lots," kiss, "of time" kiss, "And sometimes," kiss, "things are better," kiss, "if you wait". And with that, he pulled completely away from Rose, and bounded out of the room.

* * *

Rose's legs, having just been turned to jelly by an incredibly talented time lord, only just found the strength for her to remain standing after the Doctor's assault on her lips. _If his idea of foreplay is hide and seek, it's never going to happen, _she thought. 

"Doctor," she yelled. No reply. Not fair!

Walking unsteadily to the doorway and poking her head out of it, Rose glanced left and right, but the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. _Fine, if that's the way you want to play it,_ she thought.

* * *

Five minutes later, Rose was in her bedroom, in her pyjamas, casually flicking through a magazine when the Doctor poked his head in through the doorway, with a look of slight aggravation on his face. 

"Rose," he began, "why are you in your bedroom? I thought we were…"

"I was told that things are better if you wait" she raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Yes, I did say that, but I didn't mean it. I was trying to be… you know" he looked embarrassed.

Rose just laughed, "Clearly you're already sexy enough, Doctor, or I wouldn't be wearing this".

She stood up on the bed in her pink pyjamas and slowly began to undo the buttons, revealing a slinky lace bra, all in black, with matching knickers which were similarly insubstantial.

"Wow" was all the Doctor could say, his 'happiness' now becoming blatantly obvious to Rose, even through his charming striped suit.

"Not too bad yourself" she replied, eying him hungrily. The Doctor leapt up onto the bed, swept Rose off her feet so that he was cradling her in his arms and ran out of the room. Again.

* * *

okay, now what?? review and let me know please :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who but if I did the Doctor and Rose would be together forever!

AN - this is the clean ending to what began as a smutty fic

its cute and romantic fluff, i think, so i hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Chapter 4 - Second Thoughts and Happy Endings:

"Doctor, where are we going?" she screamed in delight, enjoying the feeling of his two hearts pounding madly against his chest. He didn't answer her, too absorbed was he in kicking the door open with his foot. They had arrived in his bedroom, the least used room in the entire Tardis. The walls, like those of the dining room, shimmered as though wet and the lights appeared to be soft gold and moving. They looked like someone had trapped nanogenes in a fish bowl and stuck them on the ceiling.

He laid her down gently on the bed, standing back to admire her perfect body. She was all curves and soft skin. No harsh angles or fake tans for his Rose. He was suddenly overcome with apprehension. Did he want to ruin the one relationship in his life that was perfect?

"Rose?" he asked, in an almost disappointed or apologetic tone.

She raised herself up onto her elbows, fixing him with a quizzical look.

"You're not getting cold feet are you, Doctor?" a cheeky glint in her eye.

"It's just, well, will this, you know, change things.. I mean, between, well, you and.. I just think that.. Will it?" he trailed off, looking rather concerned and avoiding her gaze.

_Great, he's having second thoughts! Where did I go wrong? Was the lacy bra too much? No, hold on a minute. He's got a point. This will change us. Oh, Rose Tyler, you idiot! What were you thinking? He's not ready for this sort of a commitment. Shit, what have I-_

"Actually, you know what?" the Doctor said, cutting into Rose's self-deprecating train of thought.

"What?" said Rose, almost tentatively, because she was vaguely concerned that he would say that he didn't want her around any more. Illogical as it was, that was what she was frightened of.

"Well, I don't know about you, but if we did do this" he gestured at the bed and at himself, "I would still think of you the same way."

"Really? You mean think of me as Rose your faithful companion as opposed to Rose your sex kitten?" she asked, a slight smile creeping onto her face.

"Well, okay, you make a good point. But I don't see what's wrong with being both really. I mean, not 'sex kitten' per say, more of an - I don't know - like, a girlfriend?"

"You're kidding?"

"Well that's one way to kill a man's sex drive. Scoff at him when he asks you to be his girlfriend" he grinned.

"Lucky you're not a man then" she smiled, "You're the Doctor. And you're mine"

"So that's a yes then?"

In response, Rose slowly drew one leg up the other and smiled seductively.

"Right then. Better not keep you waiting. Time lords have all the time in the world, but there's no time like the present", he leapt onto the bed, kneeling over Rose in all his pinstriped glory.

"Doctor?" she whispered, reaching out for his tie.

"Yup?"

"Shut up"

Rose pulled him towards her in a passionate kiss. Their bodies melted together and eventually their clothes lay on the floor, as they lay in one another's arms breathing fairly heavily.

That night he truly had shown her the stars. But Rose was difficult to please. She wanted to see them again.

End of Version A

* * *

If you would like the slightly more graphic version (ie alternate ending to this story) it comes in three more chapters.

But i've just been told that I'm not really allowed to post them here coz it's against guidelines

so if you want them, message me and i'll send them to you

if not, i hope you enjoyed the cute version :)

sorry for any inconvenience this has caused!


End file.
